


The House in the Hill

by amyfortuna



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Endearments, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Titles/Honorifics, Trust Kink, Trying to Stay Quiet, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Palace is attacked, his First Nohecharei take the Emperor to a place of safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House in the Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trismegistus (Lebateleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/gifts).



"What's toward?" Maia said sleepily, as Cala pulled aside his bed curtains with an urgent whispered, "Serenity!" For a moment Maia was cast back into memories of Endomee, but it was brief, and Cala's tone was nothing like Setheris' had been but was full of respect and honour even in his urgency. 

"There is a threat to your life, and your safety depends on secrecy," Beshelar said, appearing behind Cala. Maia sat up, throwing the bedcovers off, and could immediately see the wan faces of Csevet and Nemer behind Beshelar. "Nemer will assist you in dressing," he went on, and Maia stood up quickly. 

Nemer was carrying a set of robes that looked nothing like what Maia usually wore, and far more like what Cala did. The change was hasty, and Csevet stepped up to help at one point. Maia by this time had long lost any sense of shame at the idea of his nohecharei seeing him naked, or any of his attendants, but he blushed fiercely when Csevet helped to tug his nightgown over his head, though the room was mostly dark. 

As Maia tugged the worn robes on, half-wincing at the feel of them - (art so decadent already?) - Cala was bending low over Maia's bed, whispering a few words just beyond hearing. A form grew beneath the bedcovers, as if Maia still lay there. He shuddered, imagining what might be about to happen, what they were protecting him from. 

Nemer slipped away, carrying the emperor's nightgown with him, once Maia was fully dressed and shod in sturdy boots that looked worn but were exactly his size. Maia was shivering, both concerned and cold, and almost started when Csevet slipped his hand into Maia's. 

"We must hurry," he said, somewhat apologetically. "We will explain once we are in a place of safety." 

Maia nodded hastily. "I - we - understand," he said. Cala turned, picking up a bag that Maia had not noticed before, and swiftly led them through the room into the Emperor's dressing rooms, Beshelar bringing up the rear. There Cala touched in hasty succession a series of switches, and part of the wall moved outward just far enough to admit them. A dark tunnel lay beyond. 

Taking a deep breath, Maia followed Cala into the tunnel. The air was musty, as though no one had breathed there for a hundred years. Behind him, Beshelar pulled the door closed, and the darkness was all but complete, save for some cold source of light that Cala carried. Csevet's hand in his was cool and steady as they walked down the passageway, which sloped downward at a somewhat steep angle and was so well made that had it been a very little smoother, Maia could have slid down it in his stocking feet. 

After what seemed like an age of walking, Maia began to hear the sound of water rushing far below. Shortly thereafter they emerged onto a small underground dock, where a little boat waited. Beshelar untied the boat while Maia and Csevet got in, and Cala made a throwing gesture in the direction of a portcullis not far away. 

Creakily, the gate began to rise, and Cala boarded the boat and laid his bag down, Beshelar swiftly following him in. Cala spoke a murmured word to the boat and it began to move. 

"Get down in the bottom of the boat, both of you," Beshelar said to Maia and Csevet. 

Csevet slipped down first, sitting on the floor of the boat, legs spread. "This will be more comfortable for you, Serenity," he whispered, and held out his arms. Maia felt himself go hot all over, but slipped down between Csevet's legs, laying against him, back to his chest. Csevet's arms came around him, and then he was surprisingly comfortable and warm, despite the chill breeze blowing across the water. Maia closed his eyes, sinking back, suddenly conscious of how tired he was. He just wanted to rest for a little while....

\-----

He awoke to a grey chilly dawn and could see nothing beyond the boat but mist. Csevet still held him, but had fallen asleep too, his head against Maia's shoulder. Careful not to jostle him, Maia looked up to meet Cala's eyes, sympathetic and exhausted. 

"We will be leaving this boat soon, Serenity," Cala whispered very low. Beshelar, on Cala's other side, peered into the mist, as if in hope that he could see something. 

Csevet woke, yawning. With an embarrassed jerk, he removed his arms from around Maia, who wanted to protest the loss of his warmth, but kept his mouth shut. Csevet carefully stretched all his limbs, and Maia took the opportunity to move away a little, stretching himself out as well. 

The mist had just begun to clear when Maia, looking in the direction the boat was sailing, caught a faint glimpse of land. They were in the countryside. A small pier, rather shabby, stood waiting, and Cala guided the boat up to it. Shakily, Maia got to his feet.

Beshelar disembarked first and cast a wary glance around. He gestured to Csevet, holding out his hand, and Csevet took it, bracing himself against the ancient wooden timbers. Maia followed in much the same manner, if, he felt, somewhat less gracefully. Last to disembark was Cala, who spoke another word to the boat and sent it on drifting downstream. 

Giving Maia and Csevet a sympathetic glance, Beshelar said, "Not far now. You will have to walk, but our safe house is just over these fields, Serenity." 

Maia nodded. "I am well enough," he said, forgoing all pretence of formality. He turned to Csevet. "How fare you?"

"Serenity, this is nothing to a courier," Csevet said, but his face was more pale than usual. To comfort him, Maia put out his hand, and Csevet took it. 

So they walked along over a green meadow in the early morning, Beshelar leading, Maia and Csevet holding hands, Cala bringing up the rear. The dawn was lighting up all the sky with rosy red, painting the clouds with brightness. Birds sang merrily in the nearby trees. Behind them, the wide expanse of the river shivered and glimmered in the early light and far off in the distance, blue hills rose, forested. 

Maia half-wanted to linger, to prolong that walk with Csevet's hand in his in the dawn, despite the danger they were fleeing, despite his own exhaustion. But all too soon they were passing into the shelter of the trees, leaving the meadow behind, and after another few minutes, a low hill rose before them, and in that hill, Maia could see a door, half hidden. 

Beshelar brushed away the hanging vines, pulled a key out of his pocket, and fumbled with the lock for a moment. Once the door opened, he gestured to Maia, who let go of Csevet's hand and entered the small tunnel - for tunnel it was, at first. 

Cala and Csevet followed him in, Cala with that cold source of light in his hand again. This time he took the lead, while Beshelar re-locked the door, and led the way down a corridor to a wider space, deep inside the hill. It was furnished richly but worn and shabby, as if these were the castoffs of the palace. Several sofas, a little dusty, were scattered about, and Maia sank down on one of them gratefully. On the far wall, there was a row of bookshelves, completely full. 

Csevet gave him a look that he could not quite interpret, and then sat down on the floor at his feet. Maia could not restrain himself. "No! Sit beside m- us," he said, snatching at formality as if it could save him. 

With a grateful smile, Csevet slipped onto the sofa beside Maia, so close that Maia could feel his heat all along one side. It was comforting rather than otherwise, and Maia could not resist leaning in closer, and putting an arm around Csevet's waist. Csevet sighed and nestled in. 

Cala flopped down on another sofa, and began taking things out of his bag, including more of the cold lights. Beshelar, who had disappeared through a door on the other side of the room, reappeared. 

"It's all safe," he said. "We can rest here for some time. I'm sorry, Serenity, that the accommodation and food won't be what you're used to, but it should only be for a few days at most."

Maia took a deep breath. "It will suffice," he said, and then in a rush, "I trust you both" - he squeezed Csevet closer - "I trust you all, and I am sure we can survive anything together." 

A weary smile touched the corners of Beshelar's lips, and Cala hastily removed his glasses, wiping his eyes. 

"Thank you, Serenity," Beshelar said, his tone warm. "Now, if you will, I shall explain why we have brought you here." Maia nodded. "There is, at this moment, an attempt at a workers' revolution in the City. This happened with some regularity in the reign of your late father, so as a precaution, a series of safe houses were established to ensure that the Emperor was secure while the army quelled the rebellion." He sighed. "To be honest, we had not anticipated this happening under your reign, Serenity, but it is yet early - you have not yet ruled a year. Last night a threat was sent, naming you, Serenity, and also Csevet. Shortly thereafter an attack commenced. Kiru and Tezimeh stayed behind to guard our retreat, and we have brought you here for safekeeping, for this house is well defended. There are two bedrooms" - he gestured to the door he had come out of - "a privy, and a kitchen through that door. A large store of food and drink is also here, and we may hold out for weeks if need be. Kiru will come when all is safe, to bid us return." He paused, shaking his head. "Serenity, if you will, do you wish for food or to sleep?"

Maia was not hungry at all. "Sleep," he said simply, and struggled to his feet, letting go of Csevet, who blinked wearily and then stood up himself. 

Cala showed him into one of the bedrooms - probably the room where his father had slept on these occasions. "Do you need anything, Serenity?" he asked kindly. 

Maia shook his head, then gestured to Csevet, who was standing in the doorway. "Only Csevet," he said, and sat down on the bed, taking off his boots. Csevet gave him a wan smile, and entered the room as Cala left it, leaving the door open. 

It was a relief in many ways to be able to take his own clothes off, and Maia stripped himself down to his undershirt and smallclothes quickly. 

"What do you require of me, Serenity?" Csevet's voice betrayed his exhaustion and dedication all in one. Maia breathed in, slow and steady, willing his fluttering nerves to calm. 

"To share my bed," he said, and making his meaning clear, "if it is thy wish. For sleep - now - but perhaps later...." 

Csevet smiled, ears slowly rising, and made his way over to Maia, holding out his hands. Maia took them. "Perhaps later," Csevet breathed, "not sleep at all." And then he was leaning toward Maia, and it was natural, easy even, for Maia to lean in himself, and press his lips to Csevet's. 

Maia had always pictured his first kiss as a clumsy, awkward affair - how could it be otherwise, no matter who his partner was? But kissing Csevet was surprisingly right, surprisingly simple. Everything in Csevet's body, from the sway of his hips against Maia's to the press of their mouths together, was working in concert with his own to bring them mutual pleasure. Csevet let go of his hands and put his arms around Maia's waist, and Maia copied him, loving the feel of Csevet all along himself, warm and enticing. Suddenly he was much less tired. 

"Fairest Csevet," he breathed, lips just brushing Csevet's, "I am beginning to prefer thee to sleep." 

Csevet laughed softly against his mouth. "I have always preferred thee to sleep, Serenity." The intimate pronoun was breathed so soft Maia could scarcely hear it, but the feel of it was warm against his skin. 

"Come to bed," Maia invited, and reluctantly let go of Csevet so he could step back and take his clothes off. Maia pulled back the coverlet and slipped between the cool cotton sheets. Csevet gave him a daring, almost mischievous look, and quickly stripped down to smallclothes, conscious of, and visibly pleased by, Maia's eyes on him. 

Maia held out his arms, and without further ado, Csevet slipped into them. They cuddled down together, and Csevet brought his mouth to Maia's. This kiss was lazy and warm, and when Maia opened his mouth, Csevet's tongue brushed along his own, sending sparks of arousal all through Maia's body. 

For a long while, they lay exchanging kisses. Maia learned little by little how to brush lips lightly yet intimately, how to signal to Csevet that he wanted to deepen the kiss, how to move his tongue inside Csevet's mouth in a way that caused Csevet to make small noises of delight and wriggle against him in the most delicious way. 

Csevet's hand slid up under Maia's shirt at one point, passing over his ribs in a way that decidedly wasn't ticklish, though it felt as if it should have been. They were quiet, in deference to the open door, to Cala and Beshelar, who undoubtedly were just around the corner. 

But for the moment, the prospect of losing his virginity under Beshelar's watchful eye - or listening ear - wasn't something that worried Maia at all. Csevet's hands on him were delightful and Maia squirmed a little, trying to figure out how to tell him to keep going, to not stop, to never stop. 

"Serenity," Csevet breathed, and the title was a caress, "what wouldst thou like of me?" 

"Touch me, please, Csevet," he whispered back, "and I will touch thee in return, if thou likest?" 

Csevet pressed his mouth to Maia's throat, and with a soft gasp, Maia put his head back to allow it. He felt a gentle nip of teeth, too shallow to leave a mark, and then Csevet's mouth moved to his ear, to nibble at the point of it, and to whisper into it, "I have longed for this since I met thee, beloved Serenity, and it is a dream I never hoped to see fulfilled. I would say that I shall give thee my heart, but thou knowest thou hast it already, so instead I surrender to thee my body, to do with as thou wilt." 

"Teach me, show me, dearest Csevet," Maia answered, body singing with the effect of the warm words and Csevet's warmer breath on his ear. "I would know what brings thee pleasure, for indeed I know nothing of this at all. Touch me how thou wouldst touch thyself, and I will reciprocate." 

Csevet smiled. "With a good will," he said, and began by tugging Maia's undershirt off, throwing it to the floor, then wriggling out of his own smallclothes. Maia copied him, and when they came back together, skin to skin, he could not restrain a low moan of want. His cock was more than half-hard already, and pressed against Csevet's thigh, feeling Csevet pressed against him, quickly brought to full hardness without even a touch from his hand. 

Maia brushed his hand through Csevet's hair, something he had longed to do for what seemed like as long as he'd known Csevet. The heavy fall of his hair was intensely delightful, and Csevet seemed to like it when Maia petted him, muffling his sighs against Maia's shoulder. Csevet's hands drifted across Maia's torso, and he gently took one of Maia's nipples between his fingers, tweaking it. 

A bolt of lightning seemed to shoot straight down to Maia's cock, and he gasped breathlessly, letting his hands fall to Csevet's back. "Was that - so good, Csevet - is that supposed to happen?" 

Csevet glanced up with a mischievous smile, like the cat who got the cream. "Art _delightfully_ sensitive, Serenity," he said. "Let us see if thou'rt as sensitive in other places." His hand slid down Maia's body, taking him in his hand and slowly, tightly, stroking his cock. 

Maia fell back against the pillows, breathless and panting, his eyes closing. There was nothing in the world at all but the sound of his own harsh breathing and Csevet stroking him, a hot hand round his cock. He was leaking precome heavily, and Csevet gathered it up each time he passed over the head, slicking his hand, making a warm wet tunnel for Maia to thrust helplessly into. 

He could not control the noises he was making, strangled, stifled gasps and whimpers, yearning and needy. He did not care if both Cala and Beshelar were listening, or indeed watching. His hips moved restlessly, and he flung one hand out, reaching for Csevet's free hand. 

Csevet took his hand, clasping it close to himself. "Serenity," he said softly, "let go. Let it happen. I am here." 

Maia opened his eyes to see Csevet looking down at him adoringly, hand still working his cock. The sight of his elf-pale hand on Maia's dark cock burned into Maia's memory like a lightning bolt, and Maia came hard, shatteringly breathlessly. It was more than he had ever brought himself to with his own hand. It was like being taken apart and put back together again all in the space of seconds. 

The sight of Csevet licking his fingers clean made Maia groan weakly and reach for him, drawing him down for a long kiss. The taste in his mouth was the taste of himself, Maia realised, but that was no great hardship. 

Csevet pressed close, and Maia could feel his hardness against his hip. He blushed. "I would bring thee pleasure," he said, and Csevet smiled, dragging their hands down to his cock. 

"Stroke me like thou wouldst thyself," he said, and Maia grasped his cock, moving up and down, not as gracefully as Csevet had done to him, but it did not seem to matter. Csevet's eyes went wide and his ears up as high as Maia had ever seen them, until he buried his face in Maia's shoulder, moaning softly. It was only a little while before Csevet was spilling over Maia's fingers, gasping out his release in breathless wonder. 

Maia brought his hand to his mouth. Csevet tasted less strong than Maia himself, but saltier. Maia wondered what it would be like to put his mouth on him, and smiled at the thought that he might well find out. 

Csevet curled up close, his head on Maia's shoulder, Maia's arm around him. Drawing the blankets up around their bodies, Maia kissed Csevet's brow. "Thou'rt lovely," he said, and Csevet murmured something back which Maia could not quite catch. Sleep was wafting over him, and Csevet in his arms was warm and soft. 

He drifted off into peaceful dreams.


End file.
